1. Field Of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to Accordions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of construction for Melodeons that improves the instrument by allowing the instrument to be pitched in either of two keys in place of only one.
2. General Background
The melodeon is a small diatonic accordion initially manufactured in Germany in the second half of the nineteenth century. The instrument is comprised of a right hand (treble) side consisting of a one-row keyboard with ten buttons. Each button controls two notes according to whether the bellows are pushed inward or pulled outward. This system is called "single action". Four stops located on the top of the casing bring into action four banks of reeds in perfect octaves related to each other. On the left hand (bass) side is a keyboard in the form of a hand-grip, with two buttons giving respectively two bass notes and two cords, as well as an air button for the thumb which enables the rapid opening or closing of the bellows during playing.
The original melodeons had the inconvenience of being pitched in A or F keys making them practically impossible to accompany the fiddle. Only in the early 20th century did manufactures produce melodeons pitched in the keys of C or D.
Accordion musicians who use the melodeon extensively in their music, have in recent years started to play more modern music as opposed to traditional tunes played by their ancestors. Today's music requires that more than one pitch be used even in the same song. This often requires the musician to have two or more melodeons on stage, so that he can alternate as the need arises, creating quite an imposition. The musician must remove the neck strap and disconnect the amplifier cord before changing to the alternate instrument. This causes confusion and/or limits the type music to be played.
Although there has been some improvements to reeds and reed blocks used in this type of instrument, little has been done to overcome the problems described above.
Therefore, the principle object of the present invention is to provide for two pitches in a single melodeon;
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a single melodeon that can be changed from one pitch to another while being played; and
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a single melodeon that produces dry tuning in two pitches.